Kai's Birthday
by soltra8
Summary: A fic for Kai's birthday. One-shot.


**Set after Link Joker, but before Legion Mate. A scene from episode 2 makes an appearance here as well. First Fanfic and this was slightly rushed, so apologies if this wasn't up to your standards (It's not even up to my standards ). I just wanted to post something for Kai's birthday even though I'm a little late to the party... Gomen, Kai-kun.**

* * *

That special day when everyone one knew and loved came together to celebrate had came around once again for Kai Toshiki. Yet, it wasn't much of a special day for him - he'd usually just go about his normal routine and pass his birthday like any other day. It was something the brown-haired boy was used to. Of course, he couldn't forget the small 'parties' - they were really much more like gatherings rather than parties - that either Ren or Miwa, or sometimes both, held every year for his birthday. While it wasn't much, Kai appreciated their effort to make his birthday something special.

However, neither of his two friends had been successful thus far and Kai was sure that both of them would try something worse than last year's party. Well... now that Kai thought about it... it wasn't that much of a failure. It was actually pretty entertaining, what with Miwa and Ren scrambling around trying to clean up the mess they had made when both had managed to crash into each other when Miwa was holding the cake and Ren was holding the snacks and drinks.

Watching them scurry around trying to clean the mess up had proved to be slightly enjoyable to watch, though Kai did end up helping out with the clean-up along with Tetsu and Asaka. Now, while last year's gathering wasn't a complete disaster - the group of five did managed to have some fun in the end, skipping everything else on Miwa's and Ren's list and just heading straight for Karaoke - Kai didn't want anything remotely similar to happen this year, and he was actually slightly dreading to meet either of his two cheerful friends, lest either had came up with an even more elaborate plan for his birthday. As had been proven a couple times before, the more elaborate his friends wanted his birthday party to be, the more they made messed-up.

With a sigh, the Kagerou player leaned against a wall. Why couldn't his friends understand that he didn't want much? All he wanted for his birthday would be some time alone, a good cardfight and to be able to hang out with his friends. They needn't throw a party for him! That was the last thing he wanted - a party where there'd be a ton of noise, activity and people. If given the choice, he'd stay on the sidelines of such an event, unless it was a tournament of some sort, but those would be one of the few exceptions.

As he closed his eyes to decided on what to do, a familiar high-pitched voice called out his name. Half opening his right eye, he saw Aichi running towards him, a hand waving in the air as the younger boy made his way towards Kai.

"Kai-kun!" Aichi called out, a smile on his face as he came to a stop by Kai's side. "You're going to Card Capital today, aren't you?"

Kai offered Aichi a small smile. No matter what day it was, no matter what situation... Aichi always seemed to have that effect on him - to be able to make Kai happy. Even if the younger boy didn't know it was Kai's birthday, he had already given him a present - the gift of joy. For some reason, whenever he was around Aichi, Kai found it hard to be able to hold on to negative emotions such as anger or hatred. It was one of the effects being around Aichi had on everyone. Wherever the Aichi went, a ray of hope and light followed. "Yes. I'm heading there now."

"Then let's walk together!"

Kai didn't object. Why would he? It was only a simple request - to be able to walk together to the shop. There was no need to object to that idea. Besides, Kai actually wanted to spend some time with Aichi that day. There were a lot of things he needed to tell the younger male, a lot of things he still wanted to apologize for. Glancing at his companion as they walked together, Kai remembered the day they had first met, smirking as the memories ran through his mind.

"You've grown a lot, Aichi. From that young boy who couldn't stand up for himself... to the hero you are today. I still remember the day we met."

Aichi laughed - but why did it sound so sad? - before replying. "A hero? I hardly think I am one... But yeah, I remember how I was in the past... Back then... I was always getting beaten-up, remember? Even when we first met, I was in such a bad state..."

Kai nodded, smiling. Back then, Aichi really was in a bad state...

* * *

_Aichi was walking home solemnly, bruises visible on his face. School had just ended for the young boy, and like most other days, he had been bullied again that day. As he kept his gaze on the ground, he passed by a boy who had bent down to tie his shoelaces. Aichi didn't know it then, but that boy was Kai, someone who would end up to be one of his best friends._

_"Man, you're a mess."_

_Aichi turned to the taller boy, stopping._

_"Lose a fight or something?"_

_Hearing those words, Aichi felt as if he was being beaten up all over again as he remembered how he had been bullied. It hurt him, and Aichi grimaced as he resumed the walk back home._

_"Hey, wait up!"_

_This time round, even if he didn't want to, Aichi had to stop for Kai now stood in his path, blocking his way home. Glancing up with a forlorn look on his face, Aichi was surprised to see the other boy smiling brightly and holding out a card._

_"Here, take this."_

_Aichi hesitated. Was he about giving him the card? After a few moments passed by and noticing that Kai made no move to keep the card, Aichi tentatively reached out to take it, before bringing it down to his height to read what was on it._

_"That's a pretty strong warrior there."_

_Aichi looked up and it must have clearly showed on his face how sad and hurt he felt for Kai bent down to Aichi's height, speaking with vigour, "__What? Cheer up!"_

_The sudden closeness and loud voice scared Aichi and the younger male of the two took a step back while the older boy continued speaking. "Listen... Picture it in your mind... Picture yourself big and strong, like the warrior in that card!"_

**_"I-I can't..."_**

_Aichi's reply made Kai laugh and the older male straightened up, hands on hips._

_"Well sure, at first. But if you picture it, one day you'll get that strength!"_

_Aichi was unsure about it. Him? Strong? No, that would never be possible..._

**_"Get strong?"_**

_Kai nodded. "You vision will become your power!"_

_And that was how Aichi met Kai, how Aichi grew to like Vanguard, and how Aichi received his very first card **- Blaster Blade - **from Kai._

* * *

"Will you have a Cardfight with me again, Kai-kun?"

Kai turned his attention back to Aichi, a smile on his lips. "Of course." There would be no doubt to that. Kai would always have time to have a game of Vanguard with the younger boy.

"I'm... glad." Kai became slightly worried at Aichi's sudden change in tone. The Gold Paladin user had been cheerful just moments before... but now, he seemed so sad, so lost... Yet there was also a burning determination in his eyes. It really was worrying, especially since Aichi was rarely ever like that nowadays, rarely ever so forlorn. So, what was causing the younger boy to feel that way?

"Are you alright?"

Aichi blinked, looking shocked for a moment before covering it up with a bright smile. "H-huh?! What makes you think that? I'm fine! Come on! Let's hurry to the shop!" Aichi said as he tugged on Kai's sleeve, his pace speeding up. It seemed like the younger male was excited to meet their other friends and thus couldn't wait to get to the shop, but Kai knew better. Having known Aichi for so long, Kai knew that Aichi was trying to hide something. Yet, he kept himself from asking. He didn't wish to force Aichi to tell him something he didn't wish to say.

"Very well, let's hurry... Just remember, you can tell me anything." Kai replied as he matched Aichi's quicker pace. Hearing that, Aichi laughed, giving Kai a smile. Kai was such a good friend... Yet...

_If only I could, Kai-kun... But there are some things I just have to keep to myself..._

* * *

Aichi entered the shop first, followed moments later by Kai who had paused outside the shop when he spotted an unfamiliar addition to the decor - the black curtains that hung on the windows, preventing anyone from seeing inside. Just what was up with that? With a little hesitation, Kai pushed open the door, stepping into a world of darkness.

"_**Surprise!**__" _

Kai flinched slightly as the lights were flipped on, the sudden light hurting his eyes. However, he _was _pleasantly surprised to see that all his friends were present - even those who he didn't really considered his friends.

"So, do you like what we did for your birthday, Kai-san?" Miwa asked as he noticed Kai gazing around the shop in wonder. Nearly everything in the shop had been rearranged - the tables and chairs had been neatly shifted to one side to allow for more space within the shop and multiple pillows were scattered about. In the middle of it all though, where his friends were gathered around, was a sole table. Atop it, sat a chocolate velvet cake, frosted red and white.

"Who...?"

"Eh~ It was all Aichi-san's idea, Kai-kun!" Ren's voice rang out next, and Kai saw that the red-haired male had an arm looped around Aichi's shoulders, gently pushing the younger male forward. "He came up with everything!" Kai smiled. So was that what Aichi was hiding? That was... very sweet of him.

"Thank you, Aichi."

"A-ah! I-it was nothing! After all... you're my friend and... well, friends celebrate each other's birthday... Like you all did for me." Aichi said this with a smile, glancing around the shop. Those present nodded - they remembered the party they threw for Aichi's birthday, yet that time, Kai had been the one to plan the party, while Aichi was the birthday boy. Now, it seemed as if they decided to swap roles, with Aichi being the one to plan the party for Kai. "Besides, it's your birthday, Kai-kun! Today should be special!"

Misaki nodded. "It is as Aichi says, a birthday is a special day for every person - it should be celebrated, not kept as a personal affair."

"Yeah! Why'd you never tell us 'bout your birthday anyway, huh?" Kai shook his head with a sigh as he heard Naoki's question.

"I never thought it mattered..." Kai almost regretted what he said then, for the next moment he was bombarded with questions as to why he'd think such a thing.

"How could you think such a thing?! It's your birthday! Of course it matters!"

"OWhat sort of excuse is that?!"

"Never mattered?! We're your friends! It matters!"

"Kai, how could-"

**"Quiet!"**

The chatter immediately died down following Misaki's outburst and those who contributed to the questions took a step back from the girl, fearing that they'd be at the receiving end of a good tongue lashing. "It is Kai's birthday, so we shall not ask him such questions and instead carry on with our plans, understood?"

A chorus of "Yes Ma'am!" rang out, and Misaki was pleased. At least now Aichi's plan could go on without a hitch. "Good. Now we may continue."

Kai raised an eyebrow. So what was next? His received his answer when the shop became filled with a soft melody, the song echoing throughout the building.

_Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to Kai~ Happy Birthday to you~_

* * *

"So Kai, how was the party?"

Kai looked up, giving Ren a small smile. "Aichi really did well."

"He did, didn't he? You know... you should go thank him once it's all over. He spent a lot of time to set this up for you~"

For once, Kai was surprised. He never thought Aichi would do such a thing for him, especially after what had happened. "Even though I was the cause of so many fighters becoming Reversed?"

Ren's bright smile faded as he took a seat beside Kai. "...You know, he never hated at you. No matter how what you did, he couldn't hate you, even if he tried... And so... Just because you went around reversing everyone-" Ren poked Kai in the forehead, causing the later to roll his eyes. "Doesn't mean he stopped caring for you. He never did stop. And this party is a proof of that. Kai, that's a friend you should never let go off, so never ever let go of Aichi, alright?"

Kai laughed lightly. To think it'd be Ren who told him this... "Yes, of course. I would never betray that friendship I have with him ever again... I already learnt that lesson."

"Good!" Ren clapped his hands as he stood up, once again smiling happily. "So, now let's go thank the host, shall we? But... eh... Where _is _Aichi anyway?" Kai looked around the shop. True enough, Aichi was nowhere to be found. "Aichi-san! Aichi-san!" Ren called out, puzzled by Aichi's disappearance. As the redhead walked off to look for Aichi, Kai stood up, ready to follow after Ren. However, he stopped when he saw a box lying at the shop's door, with the red scarf Aichi had been wearing wrapped around it.

Walking over to the box, Kai kneeled down, carefully unwrapping and opening it. Inside, a note lay atop a picture, underneath that some booster packs.

_Gomenasai, Kai-kun!_

_I wanted to be able to stay until the end of the party, but there are still other things I had to do. I hope you'll forgive me for leaving so early... I really wanted to be able to stay back and spend time with you though... It's been a long time since we last chatted. And of course, I didn't forget your gifts! They're beneath the note. As for the scarf... keep it. It's yours now. __  
_

_~Sendou Aichi_

Kai knew Aichi meant well and knew how busy the younger boy could get sometimes. But... couldn't Aichi have said goodbye personally? Kai felt a pang of sadness as he thought that. Grabbing the box, Kai walked out of the shop, glancing around. No one was in sight. With a sigh, he walked back into the shop, wrapping the scarf he had been given around his neck.

_Thank you, Aichi._


End file.
